Some Deep Stuff
by Tigerreno
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic, I hope it sounds okay. Well my story takes place after the events of Age of Extinction. Bee finally cracks from all the constant insults he receives from Crosshairs and Drift. He reveals that he has serious anger issues (he has anger issues for one specific reason, but its a secret he's keeping to himself and his closest friends).
1. Chapter 1

"Are you crying?!" I sniff one more time and turn to face Crosshairs.

"**Yes**." I reply flatly.

"I knew you were a wimp, but this is pathetic!," Crosshairs scowls.

"Leave Bee alone! He can cry if he wants too!", an angry Tessa yells.

"**No. I can handle it Tessa, but thank-you for trying.," I say softly. "Do you know why I'm crying?," I ask curiously.**

"No.," Crosshairs replies with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"**I'm crying because I don't know what we're fighting for anymore. Are we fighting for the human race or us. Not just that, but that fact that every morning I get up and I'm constantly reminded that I'm a murderer. Whether I'm fighting for the good or bad side; someone's blood is on **_**my**_ **hands. I remember every face of every person I ever killed." **

"**Oh and we can't forget the fact that all my friends and family are dead. The only people I give a fuck about are dead! Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Ratchet, and the list goes on and on. And Optimus… Optimus is gone. Were not even sure if he'll survive or even if he's still alive. You might think that I'm just being pathetic, but your grown ass man!"**

"**Everyone always forgets that I'm still only 17! And I've seen more than any 17 year old has ever seen. So do you want to know why I'm crying? I'm crying because if I don't show any remorse for what I've done then I'd just be cold hearted murderer. And I'm crying for all the people who lost their lives for a war that was not there's. I'm crying for the friends and family that I lost in almost an instant. I'm crying because if I don't I'll end killing someone. So, in conclusion… **Fuck you**."**I say finishing in my normal voice. Everyone stares at me in silence as if they couldn't imagine me ever saying those words.

"So Crosshairs, don't ever ask me questions like that because I'll slit your throat in your sleep. Are we clear?," I ask nonchalantly. Crosshairs slowly nods.

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding.," i say in my regular cheery tone. There were no further questions after that.

Ever since the battle I've been keeping my distance from everyone else. Not like they care anyway(excluding Tessa and Cade). There's still the problem of Galvatron being out there, but it's not like he's made a move or anything.I've decided to go outside for a little while and look at the stars. When I look at them they remind me of Prime. _Where is he? What's he doing now? Is he even still alive? _ These questions have haunted ever since he left. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps approaching. I turn around to see Tessa making her way over to me.

"Hey Bee.," she greets.

"**Hi.**," I reply back.

"Why do you still use the radio if you can speak again?," Tessa aks.

"**I'm just used to it that's all, but I plan on not using after today.," I explain.**

"Well I came out here to tell you that my Dad has been working on a new invention. It will compact your body, so you'll that will make you guys look human.,"Tessa says excitedly.

"**Really? That's awesome!," I say with a new found excitement.**

"Follow me. He's almost done.," Tessa says walking towards the barn. I stand up and follow her inside.

"Finally I'm finished!," I hear Cade shout triumphantly. I noticed that everyone was in the barn. When I came in they all stared at me blankly. I guess they still are thinking about my little incident after the battle. _I don't blame them. _I wasn't trying to make myself look crazy I was just mad. And the fact that there's another little secret contributing to my problem, but I don't like to think about it. Crosshairs just happened to be the unlucky bot to feel my fury. I want to apologize, but when I try to speak no words come out. I focus my attention back on Cade and his new invention.

"Bumblebee, put this on your wrist and press the small black button in the middle.,"Cade instructs. I follow his directions and take the metal band from him. It looks like a metal watch without the clock. I press the black button and I felt myself get smaller and my body compact. It felt weird. When the transformation was done I saw a look of childish glee on Cade's face and a look of awe and fascination on everyone else's. Cade hands me a mirror and I see a young black male with short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"This is amazing!," I say with enthusiasm. For once everyone didn't look at me as if I was a soldier, but as a teenager.

"You know Bee sometimes I do forget you're just 17.," Hound says with a knowing look in his eyes. _Does he know my secret? _Before I could ponder anymore of the matter I looked over to see Cade giving the other bots a metal band. I look in wonder as I see them going through the same transformation that I just under goed two minutes ago. When the transformations were done Hound looked like he was in his late 30's, halfway between fat and muscular with a ginger beard and truckers hat. Crosshairs looked like he was in his late 20's or early 30's with dark brown hair and green eyes. Drift age wise was the same with black hair and blue eyes with his swords still swung across is back. I look towards Cade and see him jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes! It worked!," Cade exclaims.

"Do my weapons still work?," I ask.

"Of course they do.," Cade replies. I hold out my arm to transform into a plasma cannon and before I know it. Bam! Plasma cannon.

"Cool." I almost whisper as if seeing my arm turn into a gun for the first time. I just realized it but I'm the only one who can turn their arm into a gun. The other bots all were stacked with guns(except Drift who had swords). And I realized another thing, Tessa was staring at me. It's weird, but I don't want to start assuming things. Cade taps my shoulder and I turn around to meet his gaze.

"How about I take you guys out to eat? I programmed my invention to change your digestive system, so it allow you to consume both energon and human food!," Cade proposes proudly. We exchange glances for a moment until Hound finally says, "I don't see why not." We follow Cade to his 2015 Mitsubishi Outlander(courtesy of Joshua). We all pile inside and unfortunately for me I was sitting right beside Tessa. I'm still not over the whole staring thing. _Doesn't she have a boyfriend? _

"So where do you guys want to eat?," Cade asks.

"FRIDAYS!" I shout.

"No! LongHorn!," Hound argues. Before I knew it everyone was arguing about what to eat.

"Quiet! How about we go to UNO's." Cade suggests. Everyone nods their head in agreement. Cade sighs and drives off.

We all get out of the car and start to make our way to the restaurant, but Cade stops us.

"Weapons in the car, now." Cade demands. Drift, Crosshairs, and Hound groan and hide their weapons in the car. Lucky for me my weapon is built into me. We quickly regroup and head towards the restaurant again. When we enter tantalizing smells already fill my nose and I could tell the others smell it to.

"Sit there and wait while I get us a seat.," Cade commands. We all sit down and unfortunately Tessa was sitting next to me… again. I could feel her gaze bore into the back of my head.I don't like it. Soon enough Cade calls us over and our waitress leads us to our booth. She takes our orders and quickly walks away to put our order in.

"So how's Shane doing?," I ask Tessa. As if just realizing that she was currently in a relationship, Tessa violently shakes her head and snaps out of whatever fantasy she was in.

"He's doing good.," she replies. I saw Drift with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What's got you so happy?," I ask suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. I'll tell you later.," he replies. The conversation starts to pick up and food arrives soon. When I bit into that burger it was the best thing I ever tasted. Though everyone else continued their conversations I was more focused on my burger than what was going on around me.

"I'll be back. I got to go to the bathroom.," Cade says while getting up (even though I really didn't notice). I look up from my almost devoured burger to see some random guy walk over to our table. He walks up to Tessa's side and starts flirting with her and such.

"I already have a boyfriend." Tessa snorts.

"Well why don't you drop that dirty bastard and be my girl.," he smiles. Tessa snorts in disgusts and turns back to face us. Apparently this guy doesn't take rejection well and he forcefully yanks Tessa out of the booth. I grab her other arm and pull her back into the booth.

"What's your problem dude?!," I shout angrily. By now the whole restaurant is staring at us, anticipating what's going to happen next. I see Drift, Crosshairs, and Hound prepared to attack, but then this guy decided to utter the very words that no white man should ever say.

"What are you going to do about it… nigga." I blinked my eyes for a moment and let my anger get the best of me.

"You really want to die tonight don't you?," I say calmly. I then jump over the table with fists ready to connect with his face. If Hound hadn't caught me by my bright yellow hoody I probably could've done a lot of damage.

"Damn it Hound!," I shout in frustration.

"Bee! You can't just go around attacking people!," Hound shouts back. I fall limp in Hound's grasp and look up to see the restaurant staring at me in shock and that douchebag of a guy smiling. I yank away from Hound and slide out of the booth. I storm towards the door.

"Where are you going?," Drift asks with confusion in his tone.

"Anywhere, but this shithole!," I call back. I exit the Uno's and walk down the street for a little while till I find a small karaoke place. Since most of my time on Earth I used a radio to speak, I took a liking to music. I walk in sit down in one of the lavender booths. There's a girl on stage singing "Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber. I grimaced at the thought of all those adolescent girls screaming and crying over a guy like that. I never really liked his and my opinion definitely didn't change with how this girl was singing. She sounds like a dying cat being ripped apart by dogs with machetes for teeth. Relief washes over me as she finishes and the crowd applauds. I wait as the host announces who'll be singing next. I'm minding my own buisness and then some random girl walks over and sits next to me in the booth. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, light- skinned, and pretty tall. _What's with people approaching me today?_

"Hey. I'm Chelsea.," she says while twirling her long, blonde hair.

"Uhh hi. I'm Bumblebee.," I say with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Nice nickname." Chelsea replies while getting closer to me.

"No." I say sternly.

"Huh?

"I'm not going to make-out with a person I just met. You may be fine with it, but then again at least I have standards."

"Is that how your mother taught you?! To talk to women like that?!"

"No, but she did tell me to stay away from strangers and whores." She promptly slaps me and stalks off. Not like it hurt anyways. I turn to see that the host is now putting on a little game. He's going to shine the spotlight on the crowd and whoever is under the spotlight when he stops is the next person to go up and sing. The light swirls around and finally comes at an abrupt stop on a girl. She couldn't be more than my age. She has dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, caramel skin, dark brown eyes, and long eye-lashes. There's a petrified look in her eyes, but even though she's obviously scared, she continues to pick her song. Shen finally goes up on the small, polished, wooden stage. The music starts and she begins to sing. Her voice was like an angel. She was singing "young and beautiful" by Lana del rey. When she was done the crowd gave her a standing ovation. A smile spread across her face and she walks off stage. As she's walking offstage our eyes lock for just a moment. She walks by my booth and I stop her.

"Hi! I'm Bumblebee."

"That's an interesting name."

"Yeah…," I say awkwardly.

"I'm Sky."

"Pretty name."

"Thanks. I get that a lot." Sky sits beside me in the booth and we get into a conversation about music, video games, just things that we like. Sky tells me that super shy and was surprised when I stopped her. As soon as I was about ask her about the new Deadpool comic I hear a worried voice call out, "Bumblebee are you in here?"

"I'm right here." I hear footsteps start walking over to the booth.

"There you are!" Cade exclaims.

"Where were you?!" Hound says angrily. I was almost taken aback by his tone. _What are you, my mother?_

"Umm… you must be friends of Bumblebee. I'm Sky."

"So Bee found himself a girlfriend huh? Well let me give you some advice…" Crosshairs starts to explain. All the while Drift is pestering me over the fact that I'm talking to girl. Then there's Tessa whose glaring at Sky. I slam my head on the table.

"Kill me now." I groan. I grab Sky's arm and lead her out of the booth.

"This is Sky. She's my _friend." _Sky waves shyly. Before I go we exchange numbers and I walk out the restaurant with my dysfunctional family.

"What made you think you could just storm out the restaurant like that?" Cade shouts. I shrug not really listening. I'm more focused on when I should call Sky. Should I call her tomorrow or next week? I'm not looking to date the girl, but I still want to be friends with her. _WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO COMPLICATED? _I sigh as I intently look at the phone number. Apparently Cade was rambling the whole entire time about respect, but unfortunately for me I hadn't heard a single word.

"When did you even get a phone?! Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Cade face palms and sighs.

"Let's just go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin I just wanna say that any show, company, restaurant, characters(except OC), and etc. that I mention in my story is not owned by me. Just for precautionary reasons. You may continue dear reader.**

Hmm. I wake up in a field of swaying pink roses. I look around confused because not only was I not anywhere near the barn, but everything was lightly tinted pink.

"Bumblebee." a soft voice almost whispers. My eyes light up at the sound of that voice and I turn around to see a light pink femme, with blue eyes, and a ray of long,pink, wavy light giving the illusion of hair.

"Mom…" tears well up in my eyes as rush to hug her. I embrace her and she repeats the gesture. I slowly pull away to see tears also rolling down her face.

"Oh my little Bee! I've missed you much!"

"I've missed you too! Wait how is this possible? I saw you get killed. And where am I? Why is-"

"Hush Bee. I will try to answer all your questions in the brief time we have."

I slowly nod my head.

"I'm not alive Bee. I'm just visiting you in your dream to tell you something important. You must tell your friends your secret."

"What? But-"

"Listen. I can see this is eating you up inside and it's not only hindering you, but your relationships with your friends as well. Friends need to be able to trust one another."

"What if they don't understand?"

"They will. As soon as you get this off your chest you will much better and return to the sweet, loving, funny, quiet Bumblebee I know you to be."

"..."

"Now Bee do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Good. Good bye my sweet little Bumblebee." She kisses the top of my head and I see a single tear roll down her cheek as white light envelopes her and she vanishes. I kneel down in the grass. Alone. Feel myself get sleepy and stretch out in the flowers. I slowly close my eyes and then darkness.

I wake to prickly strands of grass poking my body. I can't believe I fell asleep outside. I sit up and look around only to see Tessa walking towards me. Oh no.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh… kinda I guess."

"Well that's good considering that you slept outside."

"Yeah...um could you get everyone over here please. I need to tell you all something."

"Sure."

Tessa skips off to get everyone. I feel my body start to tremble from nervousness and fear. I hope you're right mom. Tessa returns sooner than expected with a metal band in her hand, but there's no one with her.

"Where is everyone?"

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you that they went to the store to get some groceries."

She passes me the band in her hand. I sigh and put it on and before I know it I was back in my human form. I guess I'll just wait.

"Bee are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you want come inside?"

"Sure."

Right as I said that a purple and white race car sped up to the house. Out of the car stepped out Tessa's boyfriend, Shane. I let out a sigh of relief. At least Tessa wouldn't be trying to come on to me.

"Shane?! What are you doing here?"

"What? So now I can't visit my girlfriend."

Shane hugs Tessa tightly and as he hugs her he sees me over her shoulder.

"Who's your friend?"

"Shane, remember that invention I told you about? That's Bee."

"Bee? Wow! You look good man."

"Thanks. Um...Tessa I need to make a call right quick. I meet you two lovebirds in there in a moment."

Tessa hesitantly leads Shane into the house. I sit down in the grass and pull out Sky's number. I'll do anything to get out of this awkward situation. I dial her number and intently listen to the ringing of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sky! It's me! Bee!"

"Oh hi Bee!"

"Do you want to hang out later on?"

"I'd love too, but I have a lot of school work to catch up on. Maybe another time."

"Okay. Bye then."

"Bye."

I shove my phone back into my pants pocket. I slowly stand up and make my way up to the door. I unenthusiastically open up the door. Tessa and Shane were in the living room watching TV.

"Were you calling ?"

"No, just a friend."

I see Tessa staring at me, Shane seems to notice this and glares at me. Suddenly my phone starts ringing and I take it out.

"Bumblebee speaking."

"My mom says it's okay for us to hang out, but you gotta come over here."

"You're finished with your homework that fast?"

"It wasn't as much as I thought it was."

"Cool. So what's your address?"

"I'll text it to you. See ya!"

"See you there!"

I hang up and wait to receive her text.

"Hey Shane, can you drive me to a friend's house?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks again for driving me over here.'

"No problem. See ya!"

I watch as the purple and white race car speeds off. _Is that thing even street legal?_ I turn around to see a medium sized, white house, with a small white front porch. I sidestep to the left and peer over the edge of the house and look to see that the backyard is huge! I advert my gaze from the backyard to the front door of the petit house. _Okay Bee. You got this. _I quickly walk to the door and knock twice. I soon hear footsteps rapidly hit the floor as they make their way to the door. I'm greeted by the warm smile of an older woman with a short bob haircut, wearing a v-neck sweater with loose fitting jeans.

"Hello! You must be Sky's new friend."

"Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Sky's mother, I know you can't wait for you to see her, but I need to ask you a few questions before you do." Her warm smile suddenly turned into a serious frown. _Shit._

"How old are you?"

"17."

"What's your full name?"

"It's Bumblebee." Her face turned into split second of shock, but quickly reverted back to it's original seriousness.

"What school do you go too?"

"I just moved here, I'm not in a school yet." She looks me up and down before continuing.

"You look decent...not too bad on the attractive side either...have you ever been to jail."

"No ma'am."

"Do yo-"

"Mom! Stop pestering Bee!" I breathe a sigh of relief as I see Sky trudge down the wooden staircase.

"You can't just expect me to let some random boy into the house without asking some questions about him. I mean in the world we live in right now, he could be a psychopath!" Sky shakes her head then grabs my wrist and leads upstairs. I hear her mom let out an exasperated sigh as we head into Sky's room. It had light blue walls, with giant window looking over the street. She had her queen sized bed against the wall that the window is apart of, so when she wakes up the sun can shine in her face. I could describe the rest, but that would take forever.

"Man, you must really like...blue."

"Yeah, it's my favorite color." I look around the room and spot an Xbox one, PS4, and Wii U.

"You have all three?!"

"What can I say? They were Christmas presents. Do you wanna play Super Smash Bros.?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

We both sit down on her bed and quickly start the game up.

"I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

I don't know how long it had been since we had started playing, but by the time we took a break it was starting to get dark. I feel small vibration under my thigh. I pull my phone from under my thigh and look to see an unknown caller.

"Hello?"

"Bumblebee get back to the barn. Now."

"H-Hound? Is there something wrong?"

He hangs up.

"I'm sorry I have to go!"

"Is there something wrong?"

I didn't reply. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I streak across the lawn to the nearest bus stop. _What the hell Bee? You can turn into a car! _I quickly scan the area and don't see anyone in sight. I quickly take off the metal band and revert back to my original form. Without a moment to lose I race back to the barn. _I everything is alright! _I silently drive down the road and surprisingly see no other cars on the road. _How late is it? _I check the clock inside my interior only to see that it read 11:16 P.M. _Woah. That's super late. _I eventually start to see the barn and floor it. I speed up the hill towards the barn. I transform and check the barn for any signs of the team or the Yeagers. Nothing.

"It's nice to see you son." I whip my head around to see beady red eyes staring at me.

"D-Dad?"

I shake my head and the image of my father disappears. _That was weird._

"Hound! Drift! Cade!" No response. I start to assume the worst as I frantically search the estate.

"Bumblebee." I quickly turn around to see a stern looking Hound.

"Hound! Wha-" I was interrupted by a slap upside the head.

"What was that for?!"

"Why did you leave without telling us!"

"I didn't think you would mind…"

"You could've been in serious danger."

"When did you become my Dad?! Actually there's something I need to tell you guys."

"It better be important." I follow Hound into the barn where everyone else was waiting.

"Hey guys…" I say shyly. _What the heck! Why do I feel so shy? Maybe mom was right, maybe it is my anger hindering my true personality._

"Bee…" Cade trails off disappointedly.

"Sorry, but I have something to tell you."

"What that you got laid the time you were out." Drift punches Crosshairs in the shoulder.

"Okay, so basically my mom visited me in my dream last night and told me to tell you guys this secret I have. She said it would help." Everyone blinks in shock and awe.

"Well my dad… is a decepticon."

"Is that it? I used to be a former decepticon!" This time it was Crosshairs turn to punch Drift.

"The kid's still talking."

"He's kind of uh… Galvatron." The last part I whispered.

"He's kind of what?"

"He's Galvatron." I say it louder this time, so everyone can hear. They all stare at me for what seemed like forever.

"Bee...is that why you're angry all the time?" Hound asks his tone soft.

"I thought Prime was your Father? Speaking of Prime does he know?"Crosshairs asks.

"Only Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet knew before I told you guys." I look towards Drift to see his reaction, but he didn't look shocked at all. As if he already knew…

"I actually feel a lot better!" I felt as if all the anger that was bottled up inside was drained out. I could finally have peace.

I feel a heavy hand grab my shoulder and turn my head to see a warm smile plastered on Hound's face.

"Bee you're more loyal than anyone here and it shows. You have a good spark."

"Thanks Hound."


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note: Sorry this one is so short. Promise the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy! 3***

*Crash!* _Huh. What was that? _I transform into my normal form and creep out the shelter that we received after the battle. My scouting skills start to kick in as I slowly creep around the front of the shelter. I peek around the wall to see a light blue cyber wolf. It looked like it was a female considering it's size. _But what is it doing here? Is it hostile? _Before I could ponder the situation any longer the cyberwolf sees me and lunges. I whip out my plasma cannon before it could make another move. The wolf stares at me for a while then cocks its head to the side.

"Bumblebee?" My processor starts whirring as I recognized the voice.

"Sky?" The wolf then proceeds to transform into a well built femme with strands of neon light in the shape of a pony tail giving the illusion of light.

"Hello. I've been waiting for you." _Drift knew she wasn't human. He dropped hints!_

"Why?"

"So you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Follow me."

"How can I trust you?"  
>"Please." I see a pleading look in her eyes.<p>

"Okay." She transforms back into her cyber wolf form and runs off into the distance. I sigh and transform into my alt form and follow her. _I can't believe this!_ We stop at an old abandoned parking lot.

"Why are we here?"

"They're not here yet. We have to be patient."

"Who's coming?"

"You ask too many questions?"Sky's face first serious then turned into a bright smile. She lets out a small chuckle.

"Can't you tell me anything?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

"Why all the secrecy?"

"Listen it's a rough world out here. Secrets are necessary to keep people, or in your case mechs, safe."

"I think I've had enough secrecy for once in my life."

"Well there's more to come, so you have to deal with it."

"Forget this! I'm leaving!"

"That wouldn't be very wise. Now would it young one." My optics grow wide as I recognize the voice.

"Ratchet?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, should have specified, but the first book for some deep stuff is over. So stay tuned. Wooh! Yay for transformers!


End file.
